


Making Peace

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukunaga's gotten to know Akiyama one cigarette break at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Peace

“If you ask me…” Fukunaga stares out into the night, as she blows her tobacco smoke out from their little corner the world. She’s gotten to know Akiyama better one cigarette break at a time, and she thinks as she observes his posture starting to relax around her, that he’s starting to feel at ease around her.

Ease only takes them so far. “I didn’t.”

She sighs, “But if you did, I’d say that whatever happened in the past, you need to let it go. It’s done. You’re here, now. No matter what, we’re always getting further away from the past, thank goodness.”

“Is it really that easy?”

Fukunaga looks down at the hand holding her cigarette. “It gets easier. It stops being an all-day, everyday type of thing. You just need to forgive yourself.” Akiyama has never told Fukunaga exactly what happened that made Akiyama lock himself up so tightly—and while Nao obviously knows, she’s been uncharacteristically good at keeping her mouth shut when Fukunaga tries to pry—but she’s put enough of the pieces together and seen an image close-enough to her younger, angrier self to understand who it is Akiyama really needs to make his peace with. Not that she imagines him actually taking lessons from anyone seriously.

But the wide-eyed look Akiyama gives her makes her forward statement well worth it. “You’re starting to sound like Nao,” Akiyama puts out his cigarette and heads back inside.

Fukunaga shudders and laughs at the same time, “Anything but that.”

They trade a smirk.


End file.
